In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,192,295 and 3,224,782 there is disclosed apparatus for reproducing sound from stationary records carried by a printed page. The apparatus disclosed therein, however, is unduly complicated and expensive to manufacture which generally prohibits its use in a number of applications where low cost is essential. In application Ser. No. 347,841 filed Apr. 4, 1973 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,146, there is disclosed a microphonograph which can be utilized for reproducing sound from stationary records. It also has been found that this microphonograph is unduly complicated and expensive to manufacture. It also has other limitations in that it cannot operate in all positions. There is therefore a need for a new and improved apparatus for reproducing sounds from a stationary record.